warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Braton
The Braton '''is a cheap production assault rifle manufactured by the Corpus, equally balanced amongst the three physical damages (barring a fraction more Slash damage). The damage, fire-rate, and accuracy are all balanced, allowing a rifle that will perform with surprising results against any faction. It replaced the prototype MK1-Braton in Corpus manufacturing, with all Bratons currently being marketed as this current model. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics '''Advantages: *Well-balanced physical damages. *Low recoil. *Compared to the MK1-Braton: **Higher base damage. **Higher and damage. **Better fire-rate. **Higher Critical and Status chance. Disadvantages: *Sub-optimal ammo economy. *Compared to the MK1-Braton: **Lower damage. **Worse accuracy. **Smaller magazine capacity. Acquisition *The Braton can be purchased for from the market. *Can be obtained from login rewards, only confirmed for Day 2. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton can burn down quite quickly. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when possible. **When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from sustained long range fighting far and away compensates for any sizable amount of close range damage. *Using Metal Auger and/or Shred makes the Braton useful for taking down large crowds without wasting too much ammo although the mods take up a sizable amount of mod capacity. The mod Split Chamber can have very similar effects, but it also takes up a large amount of mod capacity. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's semi-quick ammo consumption. Trivia *Originally, the weapon shared the same model as the Latron, with similar damage and fire rate. It now has the same model as the MK1-Braton, though it is not confirmed if it was intended or subject to change. *The presence of the Braton's Primed counterpart suggests that the Braton available in the market may be the Corpus' attempt to recreate the rifle, hence its design aesthetic leaning towards the Corpus rather than the Tenno. *The Braton has Corpus script, which translates into ''"Lucsor Forge"-'' possibly the name of the factory it was manufactured in. *During Hotfix 10.6.1, an unreleased Nvidia skin was leaked (refer to gallery image 7 below). This was automatically applied to all bratons, and was subsequently removed in the next hotfix with the redtext reading "just a small change, you probably won't even notice" referring to the fact that not many people knew of the mistake. It is unknown whether the skin will be officially released, or whether it was just a concept skin model. *The Braton, as of June 2014, currently has the highest number of skins that can be used on a weapon, at a total of 5. It can use the following: IAH Games skin (Promotion, no longer available), Forest Camo (Available), Shock Camo (Available), Day of the Dead skin (Limited time item, no longer available), PS4 Skin (Exclusive to PS4 preorders in North America). A Nvidia skin was also temporarily leaked but never actually officially used. Media Braton.jpg Braton3.png IAHGamesGun1_2.png|IAHGames Braton Skin promo. IAHGames Braton Skin.PNG|IAHGames Braton Skin Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-55-39.jpg|Special IAH Games Braton skin Warframe 2013-10-14 19-45-33-24.png|Super-Awesome IAH Games Braton Skin and my Excalibur Prime ;] Braton skin after 10.6.1.png|Braton skin after the update 10.6.1... Possible bug? Warframe PS4 pack.jpg|PS4 Braton Skin featured in the Ultimate Fan Pack. bratondarthmufin.png A maximized Braton vid See also *MK1-Braton, predecessor of this gun. *Braton Prime, prime counterpart of this gun. *Braton Vandal, Lotus-upgraded version of this gun. de:Braton Category:Rifles Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons